


My DOA6 Trivia Scenarios!

by AJMustard



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Body Swap, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Romantic Comedy, all sorts of shit tbh, bass being a somewhat good dad, non canon guest appearances lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: Decided to do some cute wee Trivia-style scenarios like the ones in DOA6, enjoy! Not taking requests but I'll consider suggestions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I'm going through some intense writers block with my one-shots rn, so I’m deciding to write cute little scenarios like in the DOA6 trivia, hope you enjoy! (I originally posted these on FF.net, but no reviews there so far :(**  
  
Scenario 1: Body swap!!

_Zack wakes up on the Freedom Survivor, feeling strange. He doesn’t recognise this room at all. He takes a few deep breaths and looks down._

**Zack** : “NICE!”

_His voice doesn’t sound right, it’s too high and very accented. It sounds like a French woman trying to speak in an American acc- wait. He looks into a mirror in this lavish bedroom and screams._

_Marie Rose bursts into Helena’s bedroom._

**Marie Rose** : “Miss Helena! Is everything okay?”

 **“Helena”:** “Like hell it is! Yo, what the hell is happening?”

 _Marie Rose widens her eyes and slowly backs out of the bedroom_.

 **Marie Rose, murmuring to herself** : “U...uh...I’m pretty sure a Christian woman wouldn’t say ‘hell’. Maybe she’s changing faith...no, unlikely.”

_The Swedish girl takes a few deep breaths and walks back into the bedroom._

**Marie Rose** : “Miss Helena...?”

 **“Helena”** : “I’m tellin’ ya! I ain’t Helena, I’m Zack! What the shit is goin’ on?”

 **Marie Rose, thinking** : _Okay, I’m pretty sure Helena wouldn’t cuss, not even as a joke. I’m genuinely scared now._

_A walkie-talkie goes off on the end-table of Helena’s bed. It’s Bayman._

**Bayman** _:_ “Miss, it was a mistake taking your dog to my apartment. She keeps chewing up my furniture. Giving her more belly rubs does not stop the furniture chewing.”

 **Marie Rose** : “Pffffffffft. Dummy doesn’t even know how to train a dog!”

 **“Helena”:** “Well, how would you punish a dog, Bayman?”

 **Bayman:** “...no more belly rubs. Roger.”

 **“Helena”** : “Exactly, bro!”

 **Bayman** : “Hmph, someone’s been hanging around with Zack a little too much.”

 **“Helena”** : “My dude, you’re jealous! I knew you liked her!”

 **Bayman:** “I’m very confused now. You are not the Miss Helena I enjoy talking to. Goodbye.”

 **Marie Rose** : “So, you’re really Zack?”

 **“Helena”** : “Yeah, I am!”

 **Marie Rose** : “I’m going back to bed.”

 **“Helena”:** ”Don’t blame ya, Swedish Chef.”

 **Marie Rose:** ”Call me _that_ again and I _will_ body-slam you, no matter whose body you’re in, Zack!”

...

**Scenario 2: Don’t be shy, Mila!**

_Mila is working at Johnny’s Diner, and a mysterious winged woman enters the bar. Contains slight WLW and MLM ( **not** multi-level marketing, lol) themes._

**Diego** : “Hey, Mila, stressed?”

 **Mila** : “ Oh my god, tell me about it! Ordering anything?”

 **Diego** : “Hm, let me check the change in my pocket...twenty-cents...thirty-cents...fifty-cents...”

 **Mila** : “Diego, it’s on me.”

 **Diego** : “No, I got it, a whole dollar and fifty cents! One bacon sandwich please.”

 **Mila:** “You’re in a good mood.”

 **Diego:** “Well, someone gave me chocolates. In a cute pink-wrapping too.”

 **Mila:** “Do I know this person?”

 **Diego** : “None other than the winner of the sixth tournament!”

 **Mila** : “I don’t believe you.”

_Diego takes out the chocolates from god-knows-where and reads out the label._

**Diego** : “To Jann Lee, from Leifang. Jann Lee told me he doesn’t eat sweets, and gave them to me.”

 **Mila** : “Oh...so you’re a thing now?”

 **Diego** : “What? No! He just had no use for them and...and...”

 **Mila** : “He could’ve given them to a cute girl, but he gave them to you, so my guess is”-

_The conversation is interrupted by another person entering the diner._

**Brad** : “Oh, hell, Nyotengu you arrived!”

 **Nyotengu** : “That I did...gosh, these wings can be an inconvenience, hope I don’t knock anything over with these large...wings.”

 **Diego** : “Anime convention isn’t on for a couple of months, lady.”

_Nyotengu ignores the remark and sits next to Brad._

**Nyotengu** : “Hey, gorgeous, one chocolate shake please.”

 **Mila** : “I-I’m on it! I mean, sure! Haha...”

_Loud crashing is heard in the kitchen._

**Nyotengu:** “Hey, Jedward, why are you glaring at me like that? Jealous I’m going to steal your girlfriend? Ohohoho!”

 **Brad:** “Hahaha!”

 **Diego** : “Tsk.”

 **Mila** : “One...one chocolate shake!”

 **Nyotengu** : “Thank you, darling, seems like you had a _smashing_ time back there. I like to have those too - if you get my drift.”

 **Mila** : “Yep, uh, one of those days, hehe.”

_Mila trips on her own two feet. Her boss comes rushing in._

**Johnny** _:_ “Mila, what is up with your performance right now? You’ve done great all day, yet you’re clumsy as anything right now! Young man, may I ask if there’s anything on her mind?”

_Diego subtly points at Nyotengu whilst neither her nor Brad is not looking._

**Johnny** : “Oh. Well, last time we had a tengu, he kept poking his stupid long nose in all our soups. Good thing this one’s more human-looking. Gotta go!”

_Nyotengu and Brad Wong leave the diner after talking amongst themselves._

**Mila** : “Urgh, I’m so dumb...”

 **Diego** : “Well, if it wasn’t for that drunk bozo, you could’ve asked for her number, she can do better in my opinion”-

 **Mila** : “Diego I’m not asking a customer for their number! Even though I totally would, I”-

 **Nyotengu, peeking in through the door** : “I can hear you nice and clear, freckled cutie!”

 **Mila:** “...I need a break.”

 

**I probably won't take requests for this one, but suggestions might inspire me** **😉**

**I know this isn’t exactly professional writing, but I’m stressed rn and these are fun to write. I do want to keep writing the one-shots, it’s just I’ve become a lot less interested in DOA, but I love the characters :D and I’m in an amino where there’s a lot of roleplay chatrooms so...crackships galore?**

**I’ll usually do four short ones, or two long ones each chapter.**

****

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more, but it's 4 short ones instead of 2 long ones, more like the DOA6 trivia entries!

Hello guys, here are four new short scenarios that I’ve come up with!

**Scenario One: One hell of a kilt!**

**Brad Wong:** “You saw Eliot anywhere, Hitomi? I’ve been sitting in this damn bar for ages waiting for him.”   
**Hitomi:** “I think I saw him coming in, but he went straight into the men’s bathroom.”   
**Brad Wong** : “And he’s still not out? Hopefully, he hasn’t fallen in, haha! I’m usually the one that’s been drinking, not him.”  
**Eliot** : “Brad!”  
**Brad Wong** : Eliot, you’re wearing a...skirt?   
**Eliot:** “It’s a Scottish kilt. I just wanted to try one. Does it suit me?”  
**Hitomi** : “I love it! It really suits you!”   
**Brad Wong** : “...I’m going to get even drunker.”  
_(if this has offended any Scottish readers, I’m sorry. I’m also a Scot myself lol)_

**Scenario Two: Where did those chocolates go? (aftermath to Manly Men, and slight MLM themes)**

**Leifang:** “So, how were those chocolates I made?”  
**Jann Lee** : “Huh? Oh, I don’t eat sweets, and I didn’t want to just hand them back to you.”   
**Leifang** :  “Did you throw them in the trash?”   
**Jann Lee** : “No, of course not, I just gave them to someone else.”   
**Leifang** : “What did she say when you gave them to her, huh?”  
_Leifang gives Jann Lee a wink.  
_**Jann Lee** : “He said the choice of wrapping was... cute.”   
**Leifang** : “ _He_...oh, right. You at least removed the label before giving it to him and added your own, right? If you’re asking someone for Valentine’s, you have to”-  
**Jann Lee** : “Wait, you’ve got the wrong idea!”   
**Leifang** : “And so did he, probably.”  
_Jann Lee sighs._

**Scenario Three: Leon and Bayman’s relationship**

**Bayman:** “So you’re back, Leon.”   
**Leon** : “My journey isn’t over yet, Bayman. I want to see your face in the seventh tournament. And I will show you I am the strongest man in the world.”   
**Bayman** : “But you’re seeing it right now. Why in the seventh tournament exactly?”   
**Leon** : “Don’t be a smartass, Bayman.”   
**Bayman** : “Get a sense of humour, Leon.”   
**Tina** : “Guys, y’all’re really killing the mood in this bar right now. Take it outside, will ya?”   
**Leon** : “I’ll just go, then. Bayman, let’s spar tomorrow. Don’t hold anything back.”   
...

 **Tina** : “So, uh, what’s the relationship with you and that guy, anyway? Everyone’s wanted to know for so long.”   
**Bayman** : “It’s a...very long story. It all started when I first drafted into the military, and”-  
**Bass** : “STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!”   
**Bayman** : “Another time, Miss Armstrong!”   
**Tina** : “Sure thing, man!”

_Tina, nor did anyone else, ever hear about this mysterious relationship. Tecmokoeipleasegiveussomebackstory_

_..._

**Scenario 4: Hayabusa reacts to fanart.  
Hayabusa:**“This is remarkable. The detail in this is beautiful.”   
**Marie Rose** : “Go onto the next one!”   
**Hayabusa** : “I seem to be very intimate with Hayate in this one, neither of us are very fond of hugging, so this is out of character, but the art is impressive and we both look content. 6/10.”  
**Marie Rose** : “Next one...hehe.”  
**Hayabusa** : “...outrageous. I would never kiss Kasumi like that. 3/10.”   
**Marie Rose** : “Next one, come on!”   
**Hayabusa** : “No.”   
**Marie Rose** : “Just one more?”   
**Hayabusa** : “Fine, but you owe me- what is _Ayane_ doing _there_?”   
**Honoka** : “Guys, Helena and I made cookies- oh whoah! Hayabusa, is that you and...”  
**Marie Rose & Hayabusa**: “Shield your eyes, Honoka!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shit from ages ago on my fanfic account

TIME FOR SOME MORE TRIVIA SCENARIOS DSJKFJKDSHFJ   
I love how almost(key word ALMOST, I’m looking at you, bayman) everyone in the DOA6 roster fangirls/fanboys over Mai and Kula in their intros it’s so cute.

 

Scenario 1: After Mai and Kasumi’s fight, wlw themes. (inspired a bit by kiraragal200’s new art check her art out!)

Kasumi: “Mmm, this ice cream is delicious! How’s your crepe, Mai?” 

Mai: “Amazing...hehe~”

Kasumi: “Hm?”

Mai: “You’ve got some ice cream on that nose of yours, fellow shinobi. Let me get that for you...”

Kasumi: “Huh? Wait! I”-

Ayane: “Kasumi, there you are, you traitor!” 

Kasumi: “Um...Ayane? Mai, you can stop touching my face now...” 

Ayane: “Wait, Mai Shiranui?” 

Mai: “M-hmm!” 

Ayane: “You’re friends with a traitor? I always admired you! Prepare to fight”- 

Mai: “Listen, not yet, it’s not good to exercise right after eating.” 

Ayane: “Then I’ll wait!” 

A couple of minutes later. 

Kasumi: “This is the most awkward day of my life.”

 

Scenario 2: Trust your gut always  
at the unforgettable stage after DOA6’s main story

Helena: “Alright, Bayman, I need you to watch Marie Rose in this area. I’m sorry, just a bit anxious about what happened to her and Honoka, and the security measures haven’t been fully”- 

Bayman: “Don’t worry about it, it’s reasonable. I’ll keep an eye on this...uh...” 

Marie Rose: “Swedish beauty!” 

Bayman: “Yeah, whatever. Please relax, Miss Helena. I don’t know what happened between you and the blue kid but you’ve been on edge ever since.” 

Marie Rose: “Helena, are you sure you don’t want a massage?”

Helena: “I am fine, Marie Rose. I just need some alone time.”

Helena hugs both Bayman and Marie Rose, and leaves

Marie Rose: “Hehehehe!” 

Bayman: “What?” 

Marie Rose: “You looked so awkward and red! Haha! You like her! Bayman likes Helena! Bayman likes Helena!” 

Bayman: “I do not! Wait, I’m not playing along with this.” 

Marie Rose: “Bayman likes Helena! Kissy kissy kissy- huh? I know you!”

NiCo: “You should teach your child to behave in public.”

Bayman: “Now this is exactly why Miss Helena was anxious.” 

Get ready, fight! 

Bayman: “Heh, poor child.” 

Marie Rose: “Scram, kiddo!” 

NiCo: “You’ll regret this...”

NiCo leaves, and Helena comes rushing in. 

Helena: “Oh my goodness, she got in! I knew this would happen again, I”- 

Bayman: “Everything is under control, I’m glad you trusted your instincts.” 

Helena: “Yes, I… I want you two to follow me. I need to tell you both what happened when I entered the laboratory.” 

…  
Scenario 3: Fanboy nerves. 

Brad Wong: “So uh...you like to drink? Hehe...” 

Kula: “...Why are you asking me this? I’m fourteen!” 

Brad Wong: “Hey, come on, I’m just anxious about meeting someone famous as you!” 

Kula: “Well it upset me! And we need to get you something that isn’t alcohol! I bet your liver is crying!”

Brad Wong: “Well, I dunno...eh. Hey, don’t grab my arm!” 

Kula: “You’re coming with me!” 

A few hours later

Brad Wong: “A lollipop, eh? This isn’t bad. A bit sweet, though. Eugh.” 

Kula: “Okay, how about some chips?” 

Brad Wong: “Ooh, wine-flavoured chips!” 

Kula: “Is there any alcohol in them?” 

Brad Wong: “Nope!” 

Kula: “Well, it’s a start, and Kula’s got to run! Bye-bye!”

Brad Wong: “Bye-bye! Huh...I just said that.”

 

Scenario 4, Bass the dad 

Bass: “Hey, Rig! We’re having a family barbecue come on!!” 

Rig: “Barbecue...Bass, you’re awesome! Course I’m comin’ old man!” 

...

Bass: “Rig, you suddenly got quiet, what’s wrong?” 

Rig: “Am I really part of the family?” 

Bass: “Hell yeah, kid! You’re an Armstrong now!” 

Rig: “Why am I getting so emotional...*sniff*.” 

Bass: “Cause...uh...Armstrongs aren’t afraid to show their emotions, that’s what makes us so strong!” 

Rig: “I see. You’ve made my day, Bass, and we aren’t even at the barbecue yet.” 

Bass: “Well, the day’s gonna get a whole lot better!” 

…

Tina: “We got kebabs, we got sausages, we got TOMATOES barbecued. Armstrong barbecue baby!”

Bass: “Hell yeah!” 

Rig: “Yeah...haha.” 

Tina: “What’s up with Rig, papa?” 

Bass: “Ah, he’s just being emotional, realised he’s an Armstrong!” 

Tina: “Damn right, Rig you’re like a brother!” 

Rig: “Thank you...I...oh god, please not now!”” 

Bass: “Huh, his eyes just went all red!” 

Tina: “What in tarnation!” 

Rig: “Screw you all, I’m not an Armstrong, I’m a Donovan!” 

Rig runs off.

Tina: “Papa, you need to go check on him!” 

Bass: “it doesn’t seem like he’s in control of himself...Maybe the ninja man was right. I mean, we got tengus, dinosaurs, cyborgs and stuff, mind-control don’t baffle me too much.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extra shit woop

Hi guys, so I’ve taken the suggestions into consideration and hell yeah I’ll do more content on the ninjas. 

Scenario 1: Blossoming teenage love

Ayane: “What? What are you staring at, Eliot?” 

Eliot: “I...eh…I just think you look really pretty! And this is an excellent Chinese restaurant! Even I can’t cook as good as this.” 

Ayane: “Hehe, you are adorable when you’re happy.” 

Eliot: “Huh?” 

Ayane: “Oh, uh...” 

Eliot: “Don’t worry, Ayane, it was just a bit unexpected. Relax and enjoy the meal! A-and thank you!” 

…

A few hours later…

Ayane: “Ugh, why did I get dessert? I feel like I could be full for weeks!” 

Eliot: “Ayane, watch your step, there’s a pebble”- 

Ayane: “Ouch! How embarrassing...” 

Eliot: “Oh, Ayane, these things happen. I’ll help you up – oh.” 

Ayane: “What? Why are you staring at my chest – my buttons! don’t look, idiot!” 

Eliot: “You still look great, Ayane! Incredibly stylish and summery!” 

Ayane stands up without any help and slaps Eliot. 

Eliot: “Ow! So...no second date? Ayane?” 

 

Scenario 2: Blossoming teenage love part 2! 

Eliot: “So, what do you enjoy in your spare time?”

Kokoro: “Well, I enjoy music, especially playing the piano!”

Eliot: “Nice, I love the harmonica! We...we could harmonise together!”

Kokoro: “That sounds fun! How’s the meal?”   
Eliot: “It’s great, Kokoro! You’re an awesome cook!” 

Kokoro: “I am? Oh, thank you- oh wait, my phone is going.” 

NiCo: “Kokoro, we were going to discuss your application to MIST. What is holding you up?” 

Kokoro: “NiCo, I’m on a date.” 

NiCo: “Dates are insignificant. Relationships, romance and sex are also trivial and a waste of time. As a top MIST employee, you will have to give up these. Do you want revenge on Helena or not?” 

Kokoro: “Alright...” 

Kokoro hangs up and walks away from Eliot, not saying a word. 

Eliot: sigh

 

Scenario 3: Meeting Momiji in the DOA6 timeline!

Hayate: “Momiji! I haven’t seen you for a while!” 

Momiji: “That’s so true, I tried to enter the sixth tournament, but I didn’t get in, there were so many great competitors!” 

Hayate: “Did you see the winner? I never had time to watch the tournament due to, uh, other duties.” 

Momiji: “Do you...want to talk about it?” 

Hayate: “I’ll fill you in on it, I guess.”

… (insert doa6 spoilers here hhhh)

Momiji: “I’ve missed out on a lot, it seems. I heard there’s a tag tournament called The Muscle coming up, are you able to be my partner?” 

Hayate: “You’re not going to ask Rachel?” 

Momiji: “She decided to team up with that...ugh, Leon. He originally teamed up with Bayman, but I don’t know what happened between them.”

Hayate: “You met Leon?” 

Momiji: “I bumped into him and we sparred, he barely even tries to get into the tournaments nowadays, he’s going to bring Rachel down with himclearly. He feels like he’s satisfied with his accomplishments, but something about him tells me otherwise. Bayman on the other hand instantly wanted to fight me as soon as he set his eyes on me. Weird guy.” 

Hayate: “The way he feels about ninjas is complicated, don’t worry about him. You met anyone else?” 

Momiji: “Let me try and think...” 

…

Scenario 4: Meeting Momiji in the DOA6 timeline part 2!

Momiji: “So this is Taylor’s Bar… or at least the memories of it.” 

Lisa: “Oh? I haven’t seen your face around here before! You definitely look like a fighter!” 

Momiji: “Gah! I should’ve just worn my casual clothes!” 

Lisa: “Yep, now I just have to fight you!” 

Momiji: “First Bayman and Leon, now you?” 

Lisa: “It might just be an unlucky day for you.” 

Momiji: “Look, I really don’t want to fight right now. All I want is a drink and to relax.” 

Lisa: “Fair enough, I recommend their coffees. Taylor’s very own beans.” 

Brad Wong: “Did I hear drink?!” 

Momiji: “Oh, nuts. Are you here to fight me too?” 

Brad Wong: “Nah, nah! I just want a hug! You look… burp, soft...” 

Momiji: “Hehe, typical drunk”-

Bass: “HEY PERVERT, THE ONLY HUG YOU’RE GETTING FROM IS ME!” 

Brad Wong: “Hey, I’m drunk enough to accept some quality moobs again my chest! Hoo-hoo! You’re softer than Nyotengu!”

Nyotengu: “BRAD, HOW COULD YOU?!I’m the softest! Can’t you accept us both for maximum core values?” [author’s note, I am very late to this joke and I am aware]

Bass: “WHY DO I NOT PLAN THINGS OUT BEFORE I DO THEM?!”

Kokoro: “wash...all my feelings away...with this drink of zero percent beer… starts crying” 

Momiji: “I’ll come back on a weekday afternoon...” 

Lisa: “That’s highly recommended.”


End file.
